Back To Tree Hill
by Pace1818
Summary: Haley James came back to Tree Hill but when he saw Nathan with Rachel she left for good with no one knowing that she was pregnant with Nathan's baby. Now something terrible has happen to the two, how will the others react?
1. Chapter 1

**Back to Tree Hill**

**Haley James Scott returned back to Tree Hill, she left the tour and came back to her husband Nathan Scott. But when she came back her worst nightmare happened Nathan didn't forgive her and got with the school whore Rachel Gatina, Haley moved away to New York but not to sing but to finish high school and to live a normal life. What Nathan didn't know was that Haley left pregnant with his child. **

**9 months later Charlie Nathan Scott was born he had Haley's hair and had Nathan's piercing blue eyes, he also had her talented writing and amazing singing voice and with Nathan's basketball skills.**

**Now Charlie was going back to Tree Hill alone to live with his estrange father and his whore of a wife Rachel Gatina, he was going alone because his mom is suffering the same fate as Deb. She got addicted to pills but it was just a month ago that it got out of control. He found her not breathing in her bed, then he called 911 and saved her just in time; but luckily she checked herself in rehab. And if anything would've happen to her he would have to live with Nathan, but in his case he would only live with him for awhile then when his mom gets better he'll go back with her in New York where they belong.**

**Back in Tree Hill everybody were still in shock that Haley left pregnant with Nathan's child, and now he has to come live with him until Haley gets the treatment that she needs. Everybody were at Nathan's place waiting for Charlie to arrive everyone was a nervous wreak plus they were hurt that they were kept in the dark for all these years. They were all lost in thought but then they heard the door bell rand, they all rushed to the door and opened it, they all gasped he looked like both Haley and Nathan, her hair his eyes, it was wow **

**Charlie just stood there staring at all of them with mixed emotions **

**Charlie: um hi **

**Nathan just stood there in awe but got his voice back **

**Nathan: hi **

**They let him in the house**

**He sat on the couch and almost everybody just sat and stared him, he felt uncomfortable with all eyes on him but not all of them were staring at him, Rachel just sat next to Nathan checking her finger nails. "So that's the whore that took my dad away from us" he said in his mind. **

**Charlie: so, what are you going to do all day stare at me? **

**Locus: sorry **

**Charlie just looked at him for a moment then smiled, Locus looked at confused **

**Locus: what? **

**Charlie: you must be Locus, my mom told me a lot of you so you two were best friends in high school **

**Locus smiled so she did remember me **

**Locus: yeah we were, she told you about me? **

**Charlie smiled, god how he missed that smile he has his mother's smile **

**Charlie: yeah she did, you're my uncle Locus **

**Locus just smiled and nodded **

**Locus: yes I'm your uncle **

**Charlie: so you into b-ball too? **

**Locus: yeah and also Nathan **

**Charlie just nodded **

**Charlie: um I'm tired it's been along week **

**Nathan just nodded and felt kind of hurt that he didn't ask him a question and he was a little jealous of Locus that he opened up more to him. Nathan took him to his new room when they left….. **

**Brooke: oh my god he looks like both of them **

**Locus: yeah he does **

**Peyton: I wonder if he could also sing as well**

**Rachel just got and walked to the kitchen, Brooke just rolled her eyes **

**Brooke: god I know that she's a cold hearted bitch but damn **

**Peyton: I know I still can't believe that they got married and that he was stupid enough to let her go **

**Brooke: tell me about it **

**Locus: but poor kid, his mom in rehab and now he's here by himself **

**Brooke: locus he's not by himself he's got you and all of us **

**Nathan came down **

**Nathan: well he's settled and oh yeah he hates me **

**Locus: Nate……. **

**Nathan: well it's the truth **

**Locus: just give him time **

**Charlie was now in his new room, but god how he missed his mom why couldn't he just stay in New York they lived in a safe place and plus he had good friends there. But it was times like that this that he needed his mom. He laid on his new bed he stayed like that for awhile then he got up and went downstairs, the others were still talking but then stopped when they heard footsteps coming there way. Charlie came into the kitchen **

**Charlie: I'm hungry **

**Nathan: oh well we don't really have food right now but we were all heading to Karen's **

**Charlie frowned, they looked at awe again he also had Nathan's frown **

**Charlie: Karen's **

**Locus: yeah my mom owns the café **

**Charlie: oh**


	2. Dinner At Karen's

**Thanks a lot you guys for the reviews really thank you**

**Charlie is 15 years old and Haley is 32 years old she had Charlie when she was 17**

**This will be a Naley story but later on when Haley gets out of Rehab**

**Also something from Haley and Charlie's past will be revealed in this chapter**

**Chapter 2**

**Dinner At Karen's**

**Dinner was well of course in a awkward silence with Charlie sending both Rachel and Nathan glares between bites of his food and when they weren't looking but Brooke did notice the stares and she did feel bad for him, he's mom in rehab and now he's here without his mother. The only one that he would talk to was with Locus they grew close pretty fast they were even joking between eating, Nathan just glared at Locus he was jealous of his brother; he was the only one that he would talk to but not him his father.**

**It was kind of pact in the café, but a sign caught Charlie's eye it said open mike night, it was almost 10 and nobody has gone up to sing; "Maybe there just nervous" he thought. Locus fallowed his gaze "You interested?" he said to his nephew, Charlie looked at him with a small smile. **

**Karen got up the stage "Well I guess there's no brave people here so open mike night is cancelled" she said. She gonna leave but Charlie stood up from his chair and walked up to the stage he felt everyone's eyes on him he took a deep breath when he reached the stage. Karen smiled at him then she walked off the stage, he sat on the piano chair and he took a deep breath and started to play the piano he opened his mouth **

**Whoa, oh, yeah,**

She was so young with such innocent eyes  
She always dreamt of a fairytale life  
And all the things that your money can't buy  
She thought that he was a wonderful guy  
Then suddenly, things seemed to change  
It was the moment she took on his name  
He took his anger out on her face  
She kept all of her pain locked away

Oh mother, we're stronger  
From all of the tears you have shed  
Oh mother, don't look back  
Cause he'll never hurt us again

So mother, I thank you  
For all that you've done and still do  
You got me, I got you  
Together we always pull through  


**He sang with so much pain with tears running freely, now this had the gang's attention.**

**We always pull through**

**We always pull through  
Oh mother, oh mother, oh mother**

It was the day that he turned on the kid  
That she knew she just had to leave him  
So many voices inside of her head  
Saying over and over and over,  
"You deserve much more than this."

She was so sick of believing the lies and trying to hide  
Covering the cuts and bruises (cuts and bruises)  
So tired of defending her life, she could have died  
Fighting for the lives of her child

Oh mother, we're stronger  
From all of the tears you have shed (all of the tears you have shed)  
Oh mother, don't look back  
Cause he'll never hurt us again (he'll never hurt us again)

So mother, I thank you (thank you)  
For all that you've done and still do (still do)  
You got me, I got you, (yeah you got me and I got you)  
Together we always pull through.  
We always pull through  
We always pull through  
Oh mother, oh mother, oh mother

All of your life you have spent  
Burying hurt and regret  
But mama, he'll never touch us again

For everytime he tried to break you down  
Just remember who's still around  
It's over, and we're stronger  
And we'll never have to go back again

Oh mother, we're stronger  
From all of the tears you have shed  
Oh mother, don't look back (oh mother don't look back again)  
Cause he'll never hurt us again (cause he'll never hurt us again)

So mother, I thank you (and I thank you for everything you've done)  
For all that you've done and still do (together we always move on)  
You got me, I got you, (you got me, I got you)  
Together we always pull through (always pull through)  
We always pull through  
We always pull through

I love you mom  


**The final note he said with so much love and gratitude, he did love her for everything that she's done for the both of them; he was surprised when the whole place got up from their chairs and started to clapping even some people were crying. He looked over at his dad from his look he saw sadness "Well of course you shit face if you wouldn't of let her go this wouldn't of never happen" he said in his mind.**

**Ok well that was chapter 2 hope you guys like it and keep sending those reviews guys, and also post some ideas too.**


	3. First Fight and a New Friend

**Ok Peyton is with Jake and Lucas is with Brooke, and yes Karen did have Lily with Keith. Don't worry Keith will come out soon and also Lily. 23NaleyLVR23 the song is Oh Mother by Christina Aguilera. And for the people that has noticed my spelling mistakes thanks for telling me and sorry I'm not that good of a speller. And Ana I hope this answers some questions. **

**First Fight And New Friend**

**He took in a deep breath and walked down the stage a lot of people were praising him and giving him good feedback, when he went back the table everyone bombed him with question "Oh my god that was really good" said Brooke, "Oh my god did that happen to you guys?" said Peyton with tears. He shook his head "No not now" he said to them, Nathan opened his mouth to say something but Lucas stopped him "Um we should go it's getting late" he said.**

**They walked out of the café Charlie was beside Lucas, Lucas turned to him "Damn it was too bad that Lily wasn't here to meet you" he said to him. Charlie frowned. "Lily she's your cousin, she's my baby sister you're about 1 year older then her" he said to him. "Oh cool so where is she?" he said to his uncle, "She's over a friends house doing some school project" he said to his nephew. Charlie nodded. Peyton said goodnight to all of them and went back home to Jake, Lucas and Brooke stayed a little longer. **

**They returned to the house, Charlie said goodnight he was gonna leave but Nathan stopped him "What happened? With the song?" he said to his son wanting some answers. Charlie looked at him he shook his head "It's nothing just forget about it" he said, he really didn't want to talk about this especially with him. He was tried to leave upstairs again but "Son what really happened" he said. Now this made him mad he turned to look at him, on what Nathan, Lucas, Brooke saw they didn't like it was full with hurt and hate. "Don't call me that" he said. Again he tried to leave but Nathan took his arm he yanked his arm away "Stop don't you dare act like you care, what now 15 years and now you choose to care" he yelled at his father. It hurt him but he did deserve it he saw his son walking away again but he grabbed a hold of him he turned him for he could face him, Charlie pushed him off "Don't stop you have no idea how it was for us the cuts and burses just stop ok, just stop please" he begged. He ran upstairs not wanting to face them anymore he closed his door and just dropped on his bed, he started to sob.**

**He got up from his bed he wiped his tears away with his hand he walked up to the mirror he took off his shirt and looked himself in the mirror, there on his chest and on his stomach area had slash marks. **

_**Flashback **_

_**Haley and Charlie were in the living room of an apartment in New York they were laughing and watching T.V. until they heard a loud door slam. "You bitch I told you buy more beer" yelled the voice. Haley got off the couch "Shut we can't keep on living like this were leaving" yelled Haley. The man grabbed her "No you're not" he yelled he punched she fell by the impact of his fist. He started to take off his belt, Charlie tackled him to the floor but the guy of course was stronger knocked him over. He stood up and ripped his shirt off "You stupid boy" he yelled, he whipped him. **_

_**End of Flashback **_

**God he hated remembering about that, he put his shirt back on he got his cell phone turned of the lights for they could think that he's asleep and climbed out of his window. **

**Meanwhile downstairs **

**Nathan was sitting down on the couch "I feel so stupid" he said out loud, "Well yeah you should've" said Brooke. "Just give him some time" said Lucas, and Rachel well she wasn't there she went up to her room.**

**Charlie was just walking around until he came across a club called Tric, he entered the club by being meet by loud music he made his way to the bar.**

"**Penny for your thoughts" said the bartender, he looked at him he just shook his head. The bartender handed him a coke "On the house" he said, "Thanks" was all Charlie said. "Owen" he said, "Charlie" he said to Owen. "So Charlie what's a kid doing in club all alone?" he said to Charlie, He sighed "I had fight with my dad" he said. Owen looked amused "Oh a fight with dad, been there" he said, Charlie snorted "Yeah well I just meet the guy" he said. **

**Back at the house**

**Nathan was by himself in the living room, Brooke and Lucas just left and Rachel was well the least of his worries he was debating on going to apologize to Charlie but in the end he decided no to give him his space. He went into the kitchen preparing himself a snack before he went to bed. **

**At Tric**

**Charlie was actually having a good time he forgot about the fight with his dad well there first fight, Owen managed for him to forget he was a good guy also funny making him laugh at the right moments. He took out his cell to look at the time and saw that it was getting later "Oh I gotta go well I'll be seeing you later Owen" he said to his new friend. Owen nodded "Take care Charlie" he said, he smiled then he left back to his new home.**


	4. The Mall and Some Surprises

**Ok I changed there age Haley is 33 years old and Charlie is 16 years old and Owen is 23 years old. Also Brooke and Peyton find something out about Charlie and it might be a challenge as a father, also someone from Charlie's past comes that person might be bad or might be good I don't know.**

**The Mall and a Surprise**

**It was mourning Charlie grunted when the sun hit him right on the face he turned over where the sun can't get him, he covered his head with one of the pillows; he heard a knock on his door but he ignored it trying to go back to sleep. Well he succeeded but it was in vain when he felt two people jumped on his bed he grunted again "C'mon five more minutes" he begged, "No c'mon it's a new mourning" Said Brooke; Peyton just laughed. "C'mon Aunt Brooke and aunt Peyton just five more minutes" he said to them, they both smiled it was the first time that he called them aunts. "Ok we'll give you 30 minutes you just earned some brownie points" she said, now both Brooke and Peyton leaving his room.**

**Lucas and Nathan were downstairs in the kitchen, Rachel was out doing something well it was the least of their worries right now. "I fell badly for prying" he said, "Hey just give him some time" Lucas said to his brother. Nathan just sighed but when they heard footsteps they stayed quiet but when they saw Brooke and Peyton they both frowned, "Um where's Charlie?" said Lucas. "We gave him 30 minutes he called us Aunts" said a very excited Brooke, Peyton nodded she was happy too. Lucas smiled he was happy for them but for Nathan he was jealous he opened up to them but not him; but he wasn't gonna give up so easily. **

**Charlie got out of bed and went into the bathroom to get ready for the mourning he wasn't a mourning person he hated getting up. He brushed his teeth washed his face, put some blue faded jeans and a shirt also a blue sweater and a blue beanie; his favorite shoes his black Nike's. He made his way downstairs still drowsy but when he drinks his best friend named coffee now that helps him. He entered the kitchen "Mourning how'd you sleep?" said Nathan trying to make some conversation, Charlie just grunted and waved, he made his way to the coffee. He grabbed a mug and pored coffee into he smelled it, it smelled so good to his nose; he drank some sips. "I slept well what about you guys?" he said less drowsy. "Good" they all said, Charlie just nodded drinking some more of the delicious coffee "Damn that's good" he said. He sat on one of the chairs next to Nathan, "Sorry for prying" said Nathan, Charlie looked at him he gave him a small smile "Sorry for going off on you" he said. He was gonna take another sip of his coffee but his cell went off, he groaned he answered it "Mmmm?" he said into the phone. "Sorry for interrupting for daily mourning fix" said the person over the phone joking. Charlie stood up straight "Hey" he said into the phone, this got there attention "Is it Haley?" said Nathan in his mind. **

**Charlie Cell: Anything new happening over there Aunt Carrie? **

**Carrie Cell: Damn you're such a gossip **

**Charlie: well I blame you now everyday I go to PerezHilton **

**Carrie Cell (Laughing): sorry **

**Charlie Cell (Smiling): nah it's ok, so yeah anything? **

**Carrie Cell: no beside your mom getting a bitch fit because Taylor wants to go see her **

**Charlie Cell (Laughing): yeah every time they visit they always end up fighting one time they even threw cake at each other **

**Carrie Cell (Laughing): oh my god well I have to make sure that there's no cake **

**Charlie Cell: yeah **

**Carrie Cell: so how are you? Is he taking good care of you? Is he an ass just tell me and I go over there and me and Lindsey will kick the shit out him **

**Then Charlie busted out laughing **

**Charlie Cell: oh that would be cool but no unfortunately he's been good (He turned to Nathan) No offense **

**Carrie Cell (Laughing): ok be good and call us, bye we love you **

**Charlie Cell: love you guys too **

**The call ended **

**He turned to Nathan "That was one of my crazy ass aunts, she said that she'll come here to kick the shit out of you if anything bad happens" he said trying hard not to laugh. Nathan frowned "Who's your aunt Carrie?" he said, "Oh she's one of the people that helped my mom and me out" he said to them. Brooke got up "Well c'mon were going shopping" she said happily, Charlie groaned "C'mon I get that enough off with my other aunt not you too" he said kind of scared, Peyton laughed "C'mon I'll be there to save you" she said. Charlie still looked uncertain but got up anyways but then when Brooke was pulling him out the door he changed his mind he turned to Lucas and Nathan "I change my mind" he said but Brooke didn't listen he pushed him out the door. Nathan and Lucas just laughed. **

**They arrived to the mall, Brooke's favorite place to be **

**Charlie looked around walking with Peyton and Brooke, both him and Peyton were walking until they bumped into Brooke who stopped "Damn Brooke a little warning will be nice" said Peyton. She turned to them "Let's buy you some clothes Charlie" she said and pulled him into a clothing store, with Peyton fallowing behind "Oh god Brooke don't scare the boy" she said. They just entered the store and Brooke just grabbed everything that she saw and threw to Charlie, "Um I think this is enough" he said to Brooke. "Yeah your rights now try them on" she said pushing him into one of the dressing rooms. **

**After a while of Brooke torturing Charlie they separated to different directions, Charlie found himself in a music store he was so into the browsing that he bumped into someone "Oh god sorry" he said, "No prob." said the familiar voice. He smiled he looked at the person "Hey Owen what's up?" he said to his new friend, "Nothing just looking" he said he looked down at his bags. "Wow you went out" he said amused, "Yeah my aunt she thought it was a good idea to ambush me here" he said joking. Owen laughed "whoa sorry, but hey I gotta go I have to book in some bands for the club" he said, Charlie nodded, "well I see you there?" said Owen; Charlie smiled "well depends on the bands" he said.**

**Brooke and Peyton were walking around trying to find Charlie but they found him in the music store talking to some guy, they stopped they observed them well they were spying on them. "Who's that?" said Peyton; "I don't know" said Brooke. They continued to watch them, Charlie was laughing and Owen shoved him playfully; they saw Charlie nodding to what Owen was saying to him they both said goodbye. Charlie went back to browsing still smiling and nodding his head he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see that both Brooke and Peyton were in front of him looking at him, when he looked he gasped "God don't do that" he said holding his chest. Brooke and Peyton looked at each other "Um we should be going" said Peyton, Charlie nodded. **

**Nathan and Lucas were at the café drinking coffee and also talking about Charlie and Haley, "So who was that Carrie chick" Lucas said, Nathan shook his head "I don't know but it was clear that she hates me" he said. Lucas laughed "I love you but I would pay good money to see her kick your ass" he said laughing, "hey" was all Nathan said. Lily came out of nowhere and joined them "What's so funny?" he said to his brother, Lucas just shook his head "Oh your cousin's here" he told her. "Really he's here?" she said happily, Lucas nodded "Yeah but right now he's with Brooke and Peyton" he said. Lily gave him a look "Oh God he's with Brooke poor thing" she said sadly. The two nodded in agreement, they heard the door bell jingle when they looked to see who it was Nathan clenched his Jaw "What the fuck is he doing here?" he said in his mind, the person that he blamed for his wife leaving him was here. Lucas got up "What are you doing here Chris you're not welcome here" he said in a rough voice. Chris just gave him a bored look "Are you kidding my dude seriously this here is so high school just fuckin grow up already" he said back to the two. They were taking a back by his comment, then Brooke and Peyton came in laughing they both stopped when they saw him "What the hell is he doing here?" said a very pissed Brooke. Chris just sighed he looked so bored, then when they heard the door jingle they all turned to see Charlie coming in he looked up and smiled. "Oh my god uncle Chris" he said happily he ran over to him and gave him a hug, Chris smiled and hugged back. The Tree Hill gang just looked with a dumb struck look.**


	5. WTF?

**Let's see if you guys can name the scene of the movie below**

**WTF ? **

**Charlie and Chris pulled apart "Oh my god what are you doing here?" he said to his uncle, "What can I visit my favorite nephew" he said in a mocking hurt voice; Charlie just snorted "Well it depends last time you came to visit you were hiding from Aunt Lindsey" he said still smiling while remembering at the memory. **

_**Flashback **_

_**Charlie was in his room doing some homework well he finished basically he was writing songs up in his journal that Chris have gave him for his birthday. Then Chris comes in by locking the door and gasping for air, Charlie frowned but then started to laugh when Lindsey started banging at the door and yelling "Chris get your ass out and face me like a man" she yelled pissed. Haley and Carrie could be heard laughing at the other side. **_

_**End of Flashback **_

"**Hey I just smeared putting all over her hair" he said like it was nothing wrong, Charlie just laughed "Dude you were scared shitless" he said laughing "Hey had you seen Lindsey when she gets mad" he said. Charlie got serous all of a sudden "Hell yeah" he said while shaking his head. Nathan cleared his throat, the both turned to look at him "How do you two know each other?" he said wanting some answers, "He helped me and mom a lot, he's been there for me throw all my 16 years of life" he said to Nathan, he just nodded "Yeah what he said" Chris said. Lily got up from her chair and walked to him "Hi I'm Lily" she said, "I'm Charlie" he said smiling at her. "Why don't you sit down and I'll bring some ice cream on the house" she said to them, both of Charlie and Chris's face lit up when they heard ice cream she laughed at this and went to get their ice cream. Chris ignored the glares from them and sat next to Charlie, Charlie turned to him "I love you but really why are you here?" he said to him; Chris smiled he took out a small black box and opened it. He gasped he looked at his uncle "Are you gonna ask her?" he said, Chris nodded he smiled and hugged him "Finally and good luck and I wish you two a lot of happiness" he said to him. Chris smiled "Thanks it means a lot coming from you" he said to his nephew. They pulled apart and smiled when Lily brought them there ice cream "Thanks" they both said, "Sit down grab a spoon" he told his cousin, she smiled and yeah she grabbed a spoon. **

**After a while they found themselves in Nathan's house**

**Chris did kind of fell well not well in that house with everyone sending him glares well expect Charlie and Lily. Charlie and Lily hit it off really well they were like Haley and Lucas when they were there age, Lucas smiled at the thought of his best friend. Chris got up "Well thanks for dinner I gotta go" he said, "Good luck" said Charlie he smiled at him. Charlie got and hugged him before he left. **

**Charlie was in the living room with Lily watching T.V. Lily was resting her feet on Charlie lap. They were laughing until they saw Rachel heading for the kitchen "God I don't like her" said Lily, "Here, here" said Charlie they continued watching TV. They both busted out laughing**

_**T.V**_

_**The guy was snapping his fingers in front of his wife that he just cheated on and got and was walking away, his wife grabbed the wine bottle and broke on his bald head knocking him out cold. One of her best friends said "I hope he's dead" she said. **_

**Both and of them were close to tears by the laughter**

**Brooke and Peyton were out outside by the pool talking **

"**So who was that guy that Charlie was talking to?" said Brooke, "I don't know, but even I don't like him it's good that Charlie had Chris in his life" said Peyton; Brooke nodded. "Well were gonna have to wait and see" said Peyton they stayed there in silence until Lucas joined them "Hey why you guys out here?" he said in a semi worry tone. "Just thinking" said Brooke, Lucas just nodded he looked through the window and saw Lily and Charlie on the couch while Lily was resting her feet on Charlie's lap and laughing. He smiled at them. **

**It was getting late so they went back home so Charlie was making his way to his room, he liked Lily she was like the sister that he never had. He entered his room, he was gonna go to bed but his cell went off again he answered **

**Charlie Cell: hello? **

**Person: hey **

**He smiled into the phone his eyes started to get watery **

**Charlie Cell: hi mom **

**Haley Phone: hi baby how are you? Is your father treating you well? **

**Charlie Cell: I'm good and yeah he's been good but I haven't talked to him much though **

**Haley Cell: give him a chance Charlie please for me **

**Charlie Cell: ok for, but hey Chris came over today **

**Haley Cell: really? How did they react? **

**Charlie Cell: well dad and uncle Lucas got mad also aunt Brooke and Peyton **

**Haley Cell (laughing): I would pay good money for that **

**Charlie Cell: but hey guess what? **

**Haley Cell: what? **

**Charlie: Uncle Chris is gonna ask Aunt Lindsey to marry him **

**Haley Cell: finally I wish them happiness**

**Charlie Cell: yeah and what's this I hear you getting a bitch fit because Aunt Taylor wants to go see you **

**Haley Cell: oh my god don't remind about that please **

**Charlie smiled into the phone**

**Charlie Cell: c'mon it can't be that bad **

**Haley snorted on the other line **

**Haley Cell: yeah remember last time when we had that cake fight **

**Charlie Cell (laughing): yeah I do remember but Aunt Carrie will make sure that there's no cake**

**Haley Cell: oh my god, but really is everything ok? **

**Charlie Cell: yeah mom everything is fine and you what about you? **

**Haley Cell: well in the first days it was hard but it's getting easier **

**Charlie Cell: good, I miss you so much **

**Haley Cell: me too baby, oh I gotta go do my chores be good baby **

**The call ended **

**He placed his phone on its charger and dropped on his bed waiting for sleep to take him.**


	6. First day of School and more Fights

**Here hope you guys like it**

**Saturday and 1****st**** day of school and more fights **

**It was Saturday mourning Charlie decided to sleep in well it was Saturday and he loved to sleep that was for sure he sleeping very peacefully until he heard someone knocking on his door, he moaned "Go away" he yelled. Then again he heard someone knocking "Charlie get up we have a meeting with Principle Turner" he said to his son, Charlie just grunted "Great school" he said in his mind sarcastically. He got off from his bed and walked to the door, he was shirtless revealing his abs and also his slash marks; he opened the door lazily "Do I have to go" he said. Nathan was wide eyed he hadn't seen those "That bastard" he said in his mind, he was gonna say something but decided against it he didn't want another fight. "Yeah sorry you have to go too" he said to his son, Charlie nodded his head lazily "One sec" he told and closed the door. **

**Nathan just stood there for few moments then he walked downstairs "Damn that bastard how dare lay a finger on them" he said in his mind, but then when he saw Charlie opening the door he smiled a little he wasn't a mourning person just like Haley. He smiled wider when he remembered about Haley, he walked over to the coffee and poured one for Charlie and right on cue he came into the kitchen he handed him the cup which he took gratefully. Nathan just shook his head just like Haley he thought. **

**The found themselves in the Tree Hill office waiting for them to get called in into Principle Turner's office, Charlie used Nathan's shoulder as a pillow while they waited. **

**Lady: Nathan Scott, Turner will see you two now **

**Nathan nodded a thanks and woke up Charlie, he helped up and they entered Turner's office they both sat down. Turner smiled at them "Well it's been along time Nathan" he said him, "Yeah same here" he said. Turner turned to Charlie "And who's this?" he said, "I'm Charlie Scott, Nathan's son" he told him. "Oh well it's nice to meet you Charlie" he said, "Same here, your school is huge" he said. He laughed "Thanks, so will you be joining us here at Tree Hill?" he said to him, "Well that's the plan" Nathan said. **

**Meanwhile at the café **

**Lucas was helping his mom and Lily out, he was serving tables when Jake walked in; he smiled at him "Hey Jake, what's up?" he said to his friend. "Nothing just being bored Peyton and Jenny went to the mall" he said, "So you came here" he told him. Jake sat on a chair, Lily came out from the back when she saw him she smiled and hugged him "Hey Uncle Jake, you hiding again" he said; he just smiled "Like always" he told her. She just laughed she shook her head and went back to work, he turned to his friend "So is he here?" he told his friend, Lucas shook his head "No Nathan took him to enroll in Tree Hill" he said. "Oh well at least he won't be bored if he's lucky someone will bring a gun again" he told, Lucas just snorted.**

**In a few minutes later Nathan and Charlie came in, when Lucas saw Charlie he laughed "Well you look nice" he said sarcastically, "Well thanks just you know want to look good " he said sarcastically. He sat on a chair away from Jake and leaned his head on the table trying to go back to sleep, "Um Charlie did you forget your manners" Nathan told his son; "Mmmm?" was all Charlie said. He opened one eye and saw a new guy looking at him, he extended his hand "Charlie" he said, Jake took it "Jake" he said. **

**Lily sat down next to Charlie "Well in the bright side were gonna go to the same school" she told his cousin. **

**One day later it was Monday mourning already damn he hated 1****st**** days of school back in New York if it wasn't for his friends he would've died, but still kept in touch with them they would IM, e-mail or call each other up. And now here he was in front of Tree Hill just looking at it with a bored expression, Lily was walking up and spotted his cousin she stood next to him "Just get it over with already" she said to him. He just sighed and they both walked in and when they walked they were meet by silence everyone stopped talking and stared at him, he just sighed and turned to his cousin "I'll see you later I have to go to the office to get my stuff" he told she nodded and walked off. He walked towards the office ignoring the stares and the whispers, he walked up to the desk "Um I'm new here I was told to come here to get my locker number and my schedule" he told the lady. The lady smiled at him "Oh you must be the new kid, welcome to Tree Hill" she told him happily, he smiled back "Thanks" he said. She looked down at her desk getting his papers he handed them over to him and smiled at him again "Here you go and if you have any trouble just come back here ok?" she told him, he nodded a thanks and went over to his 1****st**** class.**

**He was walking in the halls until he found his 1****st**** period he stood out there for a few moments just looking at door, he sighed and went inside; just when he did that the whole class went silent. He walked over to the teacher who was sitting on his desk "I'm new here" he said then he gave him his schedule, the teacher looked at his schedule then back him he got up "Class he have a new student here with us, Charlie Scott; tell us something about yourself" he said. "I'm from New York" was all he said; the teacher nodded then scanned the room trying to find him a sit. "Charlie your gonna sit next to Tyler, Tyler raise your hand" he said, then a black haired boy raised his hand he looked so bored. He walked over and sat down "So you from New York" Tyler said he turned to him and nodded "Yeah will I was" he said. "Well welcome to Tree Hill High home of the fucking ravens" he said sarcastically. Charlie smiled "Thanks but they said that enough in the office" he told him, "So Scott by any chance your related to Lucas Scott or Nathan Scott" he said. "Both, but Nathan is my dad" he told him, Tyler just nodded then the teacher got up "Ok class take paper out and take notes" he said to the class. "God, get ready for this boring piece of shit class" he said to Charlie. **

**The day went by fast it was lunch already he meet some cool people, he was walking trying to find Lily; he saw that a group of guys looking at him but he ignored them. "HEY YOU INTO DRUGS TOO" yelled one of the guys then the whole group started to laugh, now this stopped him he turned to them "Try saying that to my face jackass" he said, they guy that yelled that got up. People started to watch, he walked to him "What did you say?" said they guy, "I said try saying that to my fucking face asshole" he said. He didn't know how it happened but he felt the guys fist on his face, when he fell back he sent a punch flying over to his face fast, before he could give him another punch someone stopped him and grabbed the other guy as well; they were being taken to Turner's office. **

**Charlie was sitting in the office waiting for his turn, he could fell his check starting to bruise already. His dad entered the office "Charlie c'mon on your 1****st**** day" he said, he was gonna say something but Turner called them in. They entered his office and sat down "Well I'm very disappointed" he said, Charlie looked up at him "I'm Turner this wont happen again" Nathan told him. "Yeah your right it won't happen again because it does I'm gonna have to suspend him" he said, "WHAT! It's not fair you don't even know what he said" he said defensively. "Well I'm not gonna suspend you because of the situation, but it happens again I will suspend you" he said. Charlie turned to his dad "You told him?" he said, Nathan just stayed quiet he didn't like the stare that he was getting; Charlie looked betrayed. "You two can go home now" said Turner, the two Scott's got up in silence; the whole car ride was in silence. **

**When Nathan opened the door, Charlie went inside fast trying to get to his room "Charlie not so fast" he said to his son, Charlie stopped and looked at him "You told" he said. **

**Nathan: Charlie……. **

**Charlie (Yelling): No you told him, why it's not his business **

**Nathan (voice rising): Charlie calm down **

**Charlie: what hell no, 16 years and now you choose to care and tell people if you really cared about you wouldn't of said anything you ass **

**Nathan's anger got the best of him "Hey it's not fault you mom didn't even tell me about so why are you mad me for be mad at her that you didn't have a father growing up" he yelled, but then after he said that he wanted to take it all back. Charlie just stood there his eyes getting watery and his lips trembling "That guy told me if I like drugs too" he said crying already "So thanks to you for opening your big mouth they all know" he said. He ran up to his room and slammed the door, Nathan winced when he heard the door slam "You big stupid idiot" he said in his mind. Damn he hated himself right now for yelling at him and for making him cry.**

**Charlie just stood there he leaned against his door letting the tears roll down he was right in a way but he didn't want him to be right, he loved his mother so much. He shook his head; he wiped his tears away and climbed out. **

**He was walking around Tree Hill until he came in front of Tric, he went inside; Owen was reading a book until he heard someone walking inside. He looked up he smiled when he was that it was Charlie but his smile fell when he saw his bruised check and saw that he was crying, he ran over to him "Hey what happened?" he said in a worried tone. "Um….can I stay here for a while" he said, Owen nodded and walked him over to a chair he sat next to him. They were silent for a few moments when Owen spoke again "Was it your dad?" he said, Charlie shook his head no "No I got into a fight in school and it hit a soft spot" he said. "What happened?" he said, "Someone made fun of my mom and said if I liked drugs too" he said; Owen nodded he already knew about his mom and why he was here Charlie told him while they hung out. He saw that he was shaking but he was crying "I just miss her so much and someone saying that about her and me it just hurt" he said again breaking down, Owen pulled him into a hug.**

**While at the Scott house Nathan was going up to his son's room to apologize, when he knocked no one answered so he opened the door but what he saw he didn't like it was empty and the window was open. He took out his cell and called Lucas "Um Lucas is Charlie there with you?" he said, "No why? What happened is he ok?" he said in a worried voice. "He's gone Lucas" he said, "WHAT! What do you mean gone" he said; "I don't know we had this huge fight and I came up to his room to apologize and he's Lucas" he said almost crying. "Ok don't worry Nathan we'll find him, I'll call the others to see if they saw him ok" he said. The call ended. **

**It's been a few hours since the fight Nathan stayed home just in case if he came back home, Lucas and others were out looking for him around town. His cell rang "Anything Lucas?" he said, "No sorry what about you anything?" he said; "No nothing" he said "Ok well were gonna look some more and Nathan and if we can't find were gonna have to call the police" he said. The call ended. "Damn how Am I gonna tell Haley that I lost our son" he said in his mind.**

**He heard the door close he turned around and he sighed there was Charlie, Charlie looked at him. They both just stood there looking at each other "I'm sorry" said Charlie crying, he walked over to him "I'm sorry for the way I was acting and for yelling at you, it's just that I miss her" he said. Nathan pulled him into a hug he was crying as well "I'm sorry for everything for not being there, for sending you mom away; god I'm so sorry" he said. Charlie cried even more "I promise that everything will be ok from now on" he said to his son, "You promise" said Charlie he sounded so little. "yeah I promise son" he said, "I missed you too dad" he said, Nathan cried even more when he said that; he knew that from now on they'll be ok.**


	7. This Weekend Couldnt Be Better

**Well here's the 7****th**** chapter to the story and thank you guys for your support and for your reviews. And hint hint something happens to both Nathan and Charlie but don't worry its good it's not bad. OK this chapter is Nathan/Charlie centered and its good for both of them.**

**This Weekend Couldn't be Better**

**It's a been week already since Charlie started school at Tree Hill High and now here he was in a Saturday mourning helping Owen out with moving boxes, he remembered when his father told him if he had a girl friend. **

_**Flashback **_

_**Nathan and Charlie were in the kitchen eating and also talking trying to make up lost times "So do you have a girl friend?" said Nathan, Charlie shook his head "no I had a girl but she cheated on me, then I did have a boy friend but we decided to keep it as friends; I'm not really into labels" he said to his dad.**_

_**End of Flashback **_

**He smiled damn the face that he made was priceless but he still accepted him and he was grateful for that, he wouldn't admit it out loud but he did find Owen attractive; but he didn't want to lose him as a friend. But what he didn't know was that Owen felt the same way but he didn't want to say anything he didn't want to lose him as a friend as well. They would look at each other when the other wasn't looking but they did that have connection. **

**Nathan was walking around town his mind drifting back to Haley James he did miss her, he regretted it everyday that he didn't stop her when she told him that she leaving for good he felt so stupid. **

_**Flashback **_

_**Nathan was in his apartment getting ready to pick Rachel for their date he heard a knock on door "It's open" he yelled. The door opened and Haley came in, he clenched his jaw "What are you doing?" he said with anger in his voice; "I'm leaving Nathan for good, but before I do I just need to know if you still love if you I'll stay" she said trying not to cry. "Yes I still love you I'll always will" he wanted to say but his anger got the best of him "No you left me Haley for him you made up your mind now do us all a favor and leave" he told, regretting it by seeing the hurt on her face. She nodded and that was the last time that he saw her. **_

_**End of Flashback **_

**He regretted that everyday, everyday was an if for him; but it was too late what is done is done. He just walked around trying to clear his mind. **

**Charlie was putting away another box away he wiped his forehead, Owen was watching him he licked his lips "You know that's considered stalking" Charlie said, Owen jumped "Oh crap he caught me" he said in his mind; he gulped. "What are you talking about" he played it cool, "My life is fucked up but I'm not an idiot" Charlie said to him; he turned around giving the famous Scott smile. "I don't know what you're talking about" he said again, Charlie just sighed he shook his head "Ok whatever" he said. He was walking away, Owen sighed he decided to fallow him "Charlie" he said; Charlie turned he didn't know how it happened but tripped on something and ended up falling on top of Charlie. He gasped "God if you wanted to be on top you should've just asked" he said trying to get his air back, he was gonna say something else but Owen cut him off by crashing his lips against his; Charlie wasn't responding at first but then he started kissing him back. **

**Nathan was entering the house but he entered the living room but then he saw luggage down came Rachel holding another bag, she saw him and sighed "I'm leaving Nathan" she said to him. He just looked at he gave her a sad smile "Sorry that it didn't work out" he said, "Yeah me too, look Nathan it was good while it lasted but when it ended" she couldn't finish. "Listen don't make the same mistake twice go after her, call her up tell her how you fell" she told him, he just stood there speechless. She gave him a smile she hugged "Take care Nate" she said she gave him a kiss on the check. He just saw her leave, he gave a little smile.**

**He just hoped that god will give him strength to call Haley he just hoped that she still felt the same "Well let's wait and see" he said in his mind. He was gonna talk to Charlie when he gets back home to ask him if Haley had someone else already. **

**Meanwhile back at Tric **

**Behind the bar on the floor were Owen and Charlie with their cloths all over the ground they just had a white sheet around them; Charlie was resting his head against Owens chest. There hands were entwined "So does this mean that were serious" said Charlie, Owen just smiled and nuzzled against his head.**


	8. Author's Note

**It's not going there (Author's Note)**

**Ok I just want to answer some questions that no it's not gonna be that kind of story Charlie and Owen will not be going at it on every chapter coming in the near future, that was Charlie's story line since the beginning. Like he said he aint into labels so he might have a girl friend or he'll stay with Owen it's still undecided. If you guys watch LOST the episode Abandoned inspired me to write this about Charlie's story line and don't worry nothing bad will happen to him cough cough not yet. But for the heads up I'm not gonna be posting any chapters will maybe just one, because it's Spring Break; and again this story is going very happy for both Nathan and Charlie but that soon will stop. Again Charlie and Owen will not have that kind of story they will not do it in every chapter, like I said before that was Charlie's story line from the beginning.**

**HAPPY SPRING BREAK EVERYBODY**

**P.S. If you guys watch LOST you think will die tonight, I don't think it's Claire because she and Jack still hadn't had a brother and sister interaction yet, I think its Miles thought because before the writer's strike he signed on to do a play in New York.**


	9. Not Ok, and Enter Someone from the Past

Hey sorry I hadn't updated a chapter well it was spring break, just to answer some questions Charlie and Own will not have sex

**Hey sorry I hadn't updated a chapter well it was spring break, just to answer some questions Charlie and Owen will not have sex in every chapter it's not gonna be detailed either it's gonna stay as T not M ok, if you guys had read my Author's Note then you guys already know.**

**It's been a month since Charlie and Owen have hooked up he smiled to himself he hadn't felt this safe since New York, he was laying on his bed drawing in his note pad drawing and painting was also one of his talents. He was drawing until he heard a thud near his window he just shook his head Tyler got up and sat on the bed with his "What you drawing?" he said to his friend, "Nothing just drawing on what pops into my head" he replied. "So when are you gonna get over your fears of rejection and ask my cousin Lily out" he said to his friend, 'Soon, ok just soon" Tyler said while he got up and walked around to his music collection. Charlie decided to drop it "So what's up?" he said to his friend Tyler just shrugged "Nothin, hey you coming to Tom's party?" he said, Charlie nodded "Yeah but I have to sneak out because I'm kind of grounded my dad caught me and Owen in a rough time" he said while drawing; Tyler laughed "God you two are the biggest sluts that I have ever meet, damn can you two keep your hands off each other like that time where we went to that drive-in movie you in the back were going at it like dogs" he said while laughing. Charlie looked up from his drawing in fake hurt "hey we talk to we just don't have sex" he said but he couldn't stay serious they both started to crack up. "Ok, I'll meet you in the party when I sneak out" said Charlie, Tyler nodded "Ok I'll see you there, bye" he said he was climbing out the window but before he went "And try not to have sex" he said.**

**Charlie walked down to the living room and found his dad and the rest of the tree hill gang he turned around trying to leave but "Hey Charlie" said Locus, he turned around and smiled "Hey uncle Lou everybody, bye" he said going into the kitchen. Locus frowned "Hey Nate everything ok between you two I thought you guys made up?" said Locus looking at his brother. Nathan sighed "I caught him in bed with someone" he said while looking at the T.V. "And?" this coming from Skills he sighed again "It was with a guy" he said while he drank his beer. The two friends just stayed silent for a while "So homie if it's safe sex it's nothing bad you can't help who you fall in love with" said Skills trying to defend the kid, "Yeah Nate plus c'mon like you hadn't had sex when you were his age" said Locus trying to make some sense "it's different" said Nathan trying to watch the game that was on T.V. "How Nate, wait are not ok with his choice" said Skills he looked at his friend in shock Locus just looked at Nathan wide eyed, Nathan looked at them and sighed "I don't know I thought that I was ok with it but then when I saw them in bed I don't know, I just don't know" said Nathan. **

**While in the kitchen Charlie was eating a sneakers bar and cookie dough ice cream he always had a sweet tooth, Chris would make fun of him back in New York; he just smiled at the memory and continued to eat his snack. He heard the kitchen door open and close he looked up from his snack, Brooke and Peyton looked at him weird "You alright there Charlie?" said Peyton, he nodded "Yeah just wanted a snack" he said then went back into eating his snack; Brooke laughed "Ok but keep it easy ok" she said then the two of them entered the living room where the boys were at. "Hey guys what's up" said Brooke while sitting down on the other couch, Peyton sat next to her. The boys stayed silent "What's wrong?" said Peyton in a worried tone, Locus shook his head "Nothing we just got into the game" he said then looked at his brother he gave him a look that said were not finished talking about this.**

**Charlie was up in his room getting ready he looked at himself in the mirror then nodded at his appearance then climbed out his window and made his way towards Tom's party. **

**He was walking but then found the house he entered the house and was welcomed with loud music. He smiled he made his way into the kitchen and found Tyler drinking his beer and talking to Tom "Hey guys" he said. "Hey" they both said Tom handed him a beer he took it "So who are talking about this time" he said while taking a sip. "You" said Tom while smiling "So I heard that you and Owen got caught" he said while laughing. Charlie looked at Tyler "You told" he said in shock "Hey he's my best friend I tell him everything and you too" said Tyler like it was nothing, Charlie just shook his head "Tyler stole your favorite shirt" he said while looking at the party and seeing people grinding against each other and getting drunk. Tom looked at Tyler "You bitch I thought that I lost it" he said, and then the three friends started to argue. Jason wasn't there to stop the fight he was the peace maker from the group, he was somewhere else in the party probably with some girl or getting wasted somewhere around here.**

**While at the house Nathan was in the kitchen getting something to drink he couldn't take the stares that he was getting from Locus and Skills but he deserved it "God what's wrong with me I was ok with him being bi but what happened?" he said in his mind. **

**The door bell rang Brooke got up running towards the door "I got it lazy asses" she yelled, she walked towards the door and opened it she gasped "Tutor Girl" she said.**

**Haley was on the other side with her now black hair she was wearing blue jeans with brown uggs, a white shirt and a whit poncho over it she smiled at her old friend "Hey Tigger it's been a long time" she said.**


	10. Always and Forever

Hey people sorry I hadn't updated this story but this is the first story that I had ever completed so yeah this is the end and

**Hey people sorry I hadn't updated this story but this is the first story that I had ever completed so yeah this is the end and this chapter as you can see a little longer then the others. Well you guys like it.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Always and Forever**

The door bell rang Brooke got up running towards the door "I got it lazy asses" she yelled, she walked towards the door and opened it she gasped "Tutor Girl" she said.

Haley was on the other side with her now black hair she was wearing blue jeans with brown uggs, a white shirt and a whit poncho over it she smiled at her old friend "Hey Tigger it's been a long time" she said.

**Haley just stood there smiling at her old friend then was went depth for a few seconds when Brooke screamed then she was wrapped into her arms "Oh my god Haley I missed, we missed you please don't leave like that again" said a crying Brooke, "I missed you too Brooke" said Haley while trying to fight the tears but it was no use she just let them fall. "Brooke are you ok?" said a very worried Peyton then when she saw who Brooke was hugging she gasped "Oh my god Haley" she said while she wiped a tear away. Brooke and Haley pulled apart she looked at Peyton "Hey Pey, it's been along time huh" she said jokingly, Peyton nodded then she walked over to her and pulled her into a hug "C'mon let's get you inside there's people who missed you in there too" she said. **

**The three friends walked into the house and walked into the living room there on the couch sat Nathan, Locus and Skills who were in grossed in a basketball game she just shook her head "Not surprised" she said to Brooke and Peyton who laughed at her comment. She cleared her throat to get their attention, the three of them turned to them for a few seconds they just stared at her but then Locus pounced on her "Oh my god Hales you're back" he said not really wanting to let her go, "Lou I can't breath" she said. Locus let go of her "Sorry" he said shyly then she pulled toward Skills "Hey baby girl we missed" he said while hugging her "I missed you too Skills" she said, they pulled apart she turned to get a great look at Nathan she smiled at him "Come here jackass" she said jokingly; they both hugged not really wanting to let go they still had the spark. But they pulled apart wanting some air. **

**They were interrupted by Brooke "Oh my god I'm gonna go get Charlie" she said happily, but she was soon stopped by Haley "No, Brooke he's at some party with his friends" she said. "What?" said Nathan "He actually sneak out when I told him that he couldn't go" "Nathan stop kidding yourself, you act like you hadn't sneak out before" said a semi annoyed Haley. "Wait one question, how do you know that he went to the party" said a curious Peyton, she sighed "I know my son and plus I called him earlier, but he doesn't know that I'm here so shh" she said to the gang.**

**Meanwhile at the party, Charlie wasn't really feeling "Hey, guys I'm heading home" he said over to his friends they all nodded; he stood up from the couch from where he was sitting and started to walk out. He walked out of the house he was meet by cold night air he shoved his hands into his jean pocket's already feeling them getting cold, while he was walking he decided to take a detour and go over to Trik.**

**When he got there he found Owen sitting down on one of the stools he sneaked up from behind him but he soon found himself thrown over onto Owens lap "Hey, how'd you know I was here" he said "I just know these things" he said smiling over at Charlie. They just sat there for a few seconds just looking at each other's eyes "So what you doing here babe" said Owen "Just wanted to see you, wait what did you just call me" said Charlie not liking the new nickname. Owen just shook his head ignoring his comment "So do you wanna" he said while moving his eyebrows, Charlie just laughed "Not that I mind, but I'm tired" he said while he kissed his lips, Owen pulled him more closer towards his body; he pulled back "Sorry but I have to go home" said Charlie. Owen nodded "Walk safe, and are we gonna finish this?" said a very eager Owen, Charlie looked at him "I don't know maybe" he said while he walked out the door.**

**Charlie walked beside of his house trying not to make some noise and climbed up to his window, he almost lost his footing but he grabbed onto the ledge of his window; he stepped onto his room but soon was blinded by light. He covered his face not really wanting to face his father but that voice that familiar voice that would always bring a smile to his face "So, how was the party?" said the voice. He looked up and found his mom sitting on his bed he practically pounced on her "Mom, thank god are you back for good" he said, Haley began to laugh "You're like the second person who pounced on me tonight" she said. He sat up "So are you back?" he said with hope in his eyes, she nodded "Yeah baby I'm back for good this time" she said.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**The next mourning**

**Haley walked into the kitchen to find Nathan drinking a mug of coffee "Mourning bitch" she said, Nathan almost choked on his coffee "What did you call me" he said with an amused look, she just shrugged "What that's what we call each other every mourning me, Lindsey and Carrie" she said while she took the mug out of Nathan's hands "Thanks" she said. She took a sit across from him "So um I was thinking you don't have to go knowing that you hate Chris's guts, but can you come with us to his weeding; him and Lindsey are getting married in a week" she said, "Yeah, I'll love to go with you guys" said Nathan "Hales, I'm sorry for the way that I treated you when you came back from the tour; I'm sorry for sleeping with Rachel" he said. She squeezed his hand "Nathan it's ok what is done is done, really so how was Charlie when he got here" wanting to know if her son was behaving well. Nathan laughed "To be honest he couldn't stand being in the same room as me he would try to find anything to get back at me, but as time passed by we started to get along" he said while he smiled, Haley laughed she nodded "Yeah he gets that from you the stubbornness and the flirting" she said while she laughed at his expression "And speaking of flirting do you know about his preferences and about Owen" she said like it was nothing. Nathan looked her with a dumb expression "Wait how'd you know about jackass" he said, Haley sighed "I'm a mother Nathan we have our ways and plus he told me about Owen" she said.**

**They stood there in silence until she spoke "So are you ok with it? Are ok with him being with Owen?" she said slowly, he nodded "Yeah, I'm gonna be honest with you at first I wasn't but I love him he's my son but I'm gonna be honest with you again I just plain don't like that guy" he said, she laughed at his last comment "Aw I wish I had a camera your first over protective father moment" she said while she gushed at Nathan. He playfully pushed her away**

**A week later they were at Chris's weeding to Lindsey, the Tree Hill gang didn't really wanna go because they didn't like him but soon a very angry Haley got up in their faces and told them to grow up.**

**Jay entered the restroom he was really happy for his uncle Chris and aunt Lindsey, Haley was the maid of honor and Carrie was also a bride's maids; he was the best man. It was very important thing for him because his uncle has chosen him Chris could've picked his brother but no he picked him Charlie Scott. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled at what he saw his cell went off he took out from his pocket but he dropped in on the floor, he bent to get and he answered the call but soon when he looked back in the mirror he was grabbed from the throat; his worse nightmare Joey the person that beat him and his mom everyday was there. He shoved into one of the stalls "Miss me kid" said Joey, all he could get out was a scream.**

**(Huh Sykes, j/k)**

**Charlie bolted awake from the nightmare he could feel the tears burning his eye vision, he didn't know why he was having nightmares about that it's been like about 1 ½ since that happened so why now? He was broken out of his thoughts when felt a strong arm around his waist pulling him back to bed, Owen stirred a bit and woke up he stood up "Hey what's wrong?" he said in worried sleepy voice; Charlie shook his head trying to forget about it "Nothing, it was nothing just a bad dream" he said a little shaky. Owen frowned "Are you sure? Wanna talk about it?" he said, he shook his head "No, don't worry it was nothing; lets just go back to sleep" he said, Owen looked unsure about it they laid back down, Owen wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer to him; Charlie laid his head on his chest. He closed eyes trying to get back to sleep.**

**It was now mourning now everyone was waking up and getting ready**

**Haley was with Lindsey helping her getting ready and into her dress also Carrie was in there helping her out "Oh my god I can't believe you're getting married L, damn you have Chris and Haley has Nathan and I'm alone I hate you bitches" she said jokingly, Lindsey and Haley laughed at her comment "Don't worry Carrie me and Haley are gonna help you get a man" said Lindsey while she was brushing her dress; she looked into the mirror and almost cried "Oh my god I still can't believe this is happening to me" she said teary. **

**Both Haley and Carrie pulled her into a hug the three girls stood there for a while in that hug then pulled apart, Haley and Carrie got the veil and placed it over head "Are you ready?" they both said; Lindsey took a deep breath then nodded.**

**Meanwhile Chris was standing the alter he was tapping foot on the floor one of his nervous habits "Uncle Chris don't worry everything well be fine" said Charlie, Chris stopped tapping and looked at him "I'm just so nervous" he said "Bitch c'mon, oops sorry" he said the last part looking up at the church. Chris just looked at him "Don't worry baby bro everything well turn out fine" said his big brother Jo, Chris nodded at him but then his breath hitched when the song started to play and out came out Lindsey; she just looked so breath taking, he smiled at her.**

**Everyone in the church stood up, after Lindsey walked up to the alter then Haley fallowed then Carrie; while Haley passed Nathan sent her a smile.**

**After a few minutes Chris and Lindsey were finally married, now it everyone was at the reception dancing having a really good time, Nathan and Haley were dancing to a slow song "So when are we gonna do this?" said a smiling Nathan; Haley looked up at him and she smiled "Whenever, whenever babe" she said. Nathan gave her soft kiss on the lips and continued to dance.**

**After a few minutes it was couple's turn for their dance, Haley got up on the stage "this one is your two" she said**

Like an angel out the sky you came  
Clearing up all the clouds, the sadness and the rain  
So pure and healing was the love you bring  
I knew inside...(It felt so right)

For me, I've struggled all my life...  
To find that thing that makes it right...  
With you it seems I may have found  
Some other kind of love...

I will love you all my life  
Always be by your side  
And I will give you all I have  
Cause you gave me peace and joy...again, again, again...

I was scared to let go and trust your love  
After what I'd been through I had had enough  
Whispering through your eyes you never said a word  
But something said...(your heart's safe)

A friend is what you'll always have in me  
I'm so grateful for the man you turned out to be  
And it doesn't matter who you happen to meet  
You'll forever be...(a sacred part of me)

**After she sang the last note of the song everyone clapped she smiled "Thank you, and I love you two I wish nothing but happiness; to Chris and Lindsey" she said yelling the last part.**

**Charlie was sitting down next to Owen he nuzzled his neck "So when are you going up there?" Owen said into his ear, that just sent shivers down his whole body "I don't know" he said but soon the spotlight was on him "Everyone give an applause to my favorite nephew Charlie Scott, Charlie get your ass up here" said Chris. Charlie just stared him and shook his head not but was soon getting dragged up to the stage by Carrie, Haley and Lindsey, when they got there they practically shoved into the stage. He got the mike from Chris "Thanks, I hope you fall down the stairs" he said which caused everyone to laugh. "Well this is just something that I wrote and I hope you guys like it" he said. **

It's gotta be this one  
Don't have to fake it  
You know I can take it  
What if I told you  
Your tears  
Haven't been ignored  
And everything  
That is taken  
Can be restored

Chorus:  
Feel this  
Can you feel this  
My heart beating  
Out of my chest  
Feel this  
Can you feel this  
Salvation  
Under my breath

It's gotta be  
Disguised  
Soul and script  
Caught in the mirror  
What if I told you  
That in a sense is yours  
And beauty you have now  
Is brighter than before  
Before

(Chorus)

Let go, let go, let go  
Let go, let go, let go  
Let go

**After he sang the last note, Nathan smiled at his son "Just liker his mother" he said to Haley, she smiled at him "Always and Forever" she said.**

**He walked off stage and was pulled into a kiss "That was amazing, I'm glad that we ended up together" said Owen, Charlie smiled at him "Always and Forever" he said.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**There I know the ending was kind of chessey but hey just wanted them to have a moment of happiness for once.**

**! Cough ! Cough well for now**


End file.
